


Not Always Easy, But Maybe This Is

by UntenableFutureGoals



Series: Sara Lance, Bi Icon [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals
Summary: It wasn't always easy to tell a person's status just by looking at them, or even with a surreptitious sniff, but Agent Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau knew exactly the first time she met Sara that the woman was an alpha. Agent Sharpe of course knew all about the Legends, had studied them including their infamous captain Sara Lance, although she hadn't expected them to burst into the Time Bureau building that Tuesday morning. Ava was even right in the middle of all of them before she recognized that these invaders were the Legends of "whoops we just almost broke all of time" infamy.It was so unexpected, in fact, that Lance managed to disarm the senior Time Bureau agent embarrassingly easily, and Ava found herself staring down the barrel of her own gun, the agent's nostrils still flaring at the surprising scent. She noticed almost subconsciously—her omega instincts were quick to pick up on it—that Sara Lance was also flaring her own nostrils at Ava, obviously as surprised as she was.====Ava's heat comes early, and she's too stubborn to admit it but all her thoughts center around a certain timeship captain. Not exactly canon, set around the Beebo & Vikings episode in season 3.





	1. Unexpected meeting [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the ladies of Legends of Tomorrow. Also there will be a satellite work (or alternate ending as a chapter within this work) with viking sex, because yes. I mean, furs and leather and hot ladies, what can I say?

[PROLOGUE]

It wasn't always easy to tell a person's status just by looking at them, or even with a surreptitious sniff, but Agent Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau knew exactly the first time she met Sara that the woman was an alpha. Agent Sharpe of course knew all about the Legends, had studied them including their infamous captain Sara Lance, although she hadn't expected them to burst into the Time Bureau building that Tuesday morning. Ava was even right in the middle of all of them before she recognized that these invaders were the Legends of "whoops we just almost broke all of time" infamy.

The other Time Bureau agents who responded to the incident, although surprised at the sudden entrance of the Legends, reacted quickly enough to the threat, and once Ava was on scene, they all quickly subdued the troublemaking time-vigilantes. This was all good, and something that made Sharpe feel proud of her abilities and that of her colleagues—but what she hadn't expected was to be put face-to-face with Captain Lance herself and get hit with a faceful of pheromones that were clearly alpha.

It was so unexpected, in fact, that Lance managed to disarm the senior Time Bureau agent embarrassingly easily, and Ava found herself staring down the barrel of her own gun, the agent's nostrils still flaring at the surprising scent. She noticed almost subconsciously—her omega instincts were quick to pick up on it—that Sara Lance was also flaring her own nostrils at Ava, obviously as surprised as she was. That didn't make Agent Sharpe feel any better though, since the captain hadn't dropped her guard at all despite her surprise.

Before Ava could do anything about this new development, Director Rip Hunter made his entrance then and tried to mediate the standoff, but in typical Rip style he did so by seriously angering one of the Legends. Agent Sharpe sighed and simply held out her hand to get her gun back from the annoying Legends captain, who returned it somewhat grudgingly. Ava merely raised an eyebrow at the alpha, wondering if Lance was going to make some potentially disparaging comment about Sharpe being an omega and a field agent—all the Legends were alphas according to the Bureau's files, and the senior agent didn't know if that was a reflection on Sara or Rip or both. Apparently somewhere along the line Rip had stopped being such a sexist ass, and the Time Bureau was a fairly even mix of omegas, betas and alphas. Ava approved of this change, since status didn't stop anyone from being a good agent.

It was even more embarrassing later when Ava was taken captive by Julius Caesar and had to wait for the Bureau to rescue her—but the Legends came to the rescue instead. In typical Legends style, they came in with superpowers and weapons blazing, nearly setting the entire Roman infantry battalion on fire in an over-the-top attack.

"What are you doing?" Agent Sharpe asked, horrified.

"We're rescuing you!" Sara Lance replied, like it wasn't already obvious.

"I meant why like this, so openly and irresponsibly—are you trying to see if you can break time again?"

But they couldn't continue their conversation as the Roman soldiers charged right then, and Ava and Sara were forced to fight to defend themselves. Sharpe found the Legends captain incredibly skilled in battle, and the two women slipped into an almost seamless rhythm of setting up the other for attacks and then smoothly following up. Ava almost didn't notice that time had even passed while the two were fighting, so well did they mesh, until the Romans were all groaning on the ground and it was time to make their getaway. The Time Bureau agent would have been impressed by the Captain's fighting prowess—if she hadn't seen the rest of the Legends rampaging around them and in general causing mayhem.

Ava refrained from doing more than hinting that the Legends should do better, and then just sighed and walked through the open portal back to the Bureau. She wasn't about to stick around and give Captain Lance any indication that Ava was at all impressed, because that would obviously just make the alpha woman even more insufferably arrogant. Luckily, it wasn't long before Agent Sharpe got her own chance to save Sara's life, so now the omega didn't feel so incompetent in the face of this highly skilled but extremely annoying alpha. Everything Sara did seemed to get right under Ava's skin, and it was a relief to the agent to not have to owe anything to Captain Lance.

====

Sara Lance had met competent omegas before—there had been several in the League of Assassins when she had trained there, since Ras al'Gul didn't much care what an assassin's status was as long as they could perform and follow his orders. But Sara had never met one quite like Agent Ava Sharpe before, and certainly never one that was as infuriating as Agent Sharpe. First the woman had denied even the idea that the Legends had found an anachronism, and then once they were proven right, Sharpe hadn't so much as acknowledged it.

"And she didn't even say thank you when we rescued her!" Sara ranted, pacing back and forth on the bridge while Amaya sat patiently listening to her captain. "Who even does that, get rescued and not say thank you?" Lance asked, annoyed.

Amaya just shrugged with one shoulder. "She's probably just one of those overly proud assholes that can't admit their mistakes. Just you wait and see, I bet she turns out to be an alpha," the totem-bearer reasoned.

Sara blinked and looked at the dark-skinned woman in confusion. "What? No, she's undeniably an omega."

Amaya stared at Captain Lance, perplexed. "Whatever gave you that idea? She doesn't seem stereotypically omega to me—although not many of the stiff Time Bureau agents really do anything that doesn't seem robotic, to be honest, so they're hard to read. I still got the sense that she was an alpha though."

But Sara was shaking her head. "No, I got a really clear read of her pheromones when I disarmed her—I am absolutely certain that she's an omega."

"Whatever you say, Captain," Amaya said, appeasing the other woman even if she herself wasn't convinced. At least now though the captain had gotten distracted from her ranting. The totem-bearer had been surprised by how tenacious Sara had been about the argument, almost unable to let it drop.

====

Later, Amaya recounted events with Zari, the other totem-bearer on their timeship, and the two women came to the conclusion that Captain Lance maybe had a _thing_ for the Time Bureau agent. They said it laughing, not at all serious about the idea at first, but then Amaya gradually started to appreciate the idea more and more, as both the captain and Time Bureau agent seemed to react strongly to the other even when it wasn't reasonable. Their reactions to each other struck the Zambesi superhero like two people who were unable or unwilling to admit their affections for the other. Zari was still unconvinced, but Amaya was patient and observant, like the hunters she carried in her totem. She would watch and wait.

Eventually they'd seen enough that even Zari was convinced and surprisingly even Gideon, their timeship AI, had weighed in on the subject at different points—either giving them more evidence for or against, or offering her own opinions to counterbalance theirs. Amaya enjoyed the interactions with the AI, especially since Gideon normally did not decide to participate in crew member conversations. She privately wondered what had spawned the ship's interest.

====

The other Legends had been surprised to find that Sara thought Agent Ava Sharpe was an omega, though the captain had justified her knowledge by pointing out that no one else had gotten close enough to the Time Bureau agent get a good sniff besides herself. Amaya, once she'd started gathering evidence that the their captain was actually attracted to Ava, saw this as yet more proof that the two blond women were compatible, as more compatible people (those able to become mates) were more easily able to identify each others' status by scent.

The totem bearer got a chance to confirm this later when she was able to get a good read on Ava's scent, and noted that the tall agent had just the barest hint of omega in her scent, but it was nowhere near strong for her, not like the undeniable way it smelled to the captain. Amaya had the other Legends do the same, surreptitiously, and most reported that the Time Bureau agent had no hint of status—except for Zari, who had caught hints of omega scent too.


	2. Early Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title 1: Sara is growly and frustrated and WANTS  
> Alt chpt title 2: In which viking sex almost happens

Agent Sharpe woke up with the extreme dry-mouth feeling that she usually only got after drinking, and since she hadn't been drinking, she realized that it could only mean one thing—her heat was about to hit, and nearly two months early. Judging by how dry her mouth felt, she would probably be able to go into work for at most a couple hours before other agents would start to notice the change in her scent, but if Ava went into work now it would be harder for her to call in sick later.

She could of course call in for heat leave rather than calling in sick, but she would do that later with HR in a correction rather than doing it now—Ava would rather take the heat (pun intended) for misrepresenting her time off request than take the risk that Sara Lance might decide to check in on Ava and then learn that she was out on heat leave. Sharpe decided that sick leave would probably be the safer option, especially after what had almost happened with the vikings mission.

Ava had agreed to help the Legends with an anachronism when the vikings had landed on Newfoundland in 1000 AD, and found herself paired up with the captain herself as the team infiltrated the settlement to find and correct the problem. It had seemed a good option at the time, but somehow Sara's scent had been so much more alluring than Ava had remembered, and the omega agent had most definitely _not_ been prepared.

Agent Sharpe's only consolation had been that the captain had seemed just as distracted by her presence as she had been with Sara's. It led to the alpha timeship captain growling possessively and chasing off a pair of local warriors who had tried to ask Ava who her mate was—the vikings were surprisingly accepting of same-sex mates and after that display had assumed that Sara was Ava's mate. A couple warriors had even tried to challenge Lance for the right to Ava's hand, and Captain Lance had very enthusiastically accepted and put them in their place.

Watching Sara fight and knowing the alpha was fighting _for Ava_ had been almost impossibly arousing, and as soon as the viking alphas and betas got the hint that Sara was a badass and wasn't even considering backing down, Captain Lance had led the omega away from the central gathering. In the back of her mind, Sharpe had known that this would be a bad idea, but the blood coursing through the Time Bureau agent's veins felt like it was on fire, and all she could think about was Sara's warm hand in hers as they hurried away.

Once they had gotten far enough away from the merrymaking in the camp, Sara had abruptly pressed Ava against the side of a hide hut, kissing and scent-marking the omega in what Sharpe knew instinctively was the precursor to mating. Despite still not admitting to herself that she wanted Sara, Ava found that her arms had gripped the captain's fur-covered viking disguise and had pulled the former assassin in close, the omega nipping and licking at the alpha's neck and anywhere else that Ava could reach. Lance had smelled and tasted so good, and the feel of the alpha's hot mouth on her skin had been almost too much to bear.

The only thing that had saved them from mating right there in 1000 AD Newfoundland had been Ray Palmer running in the direction where he'd seen them headed last—he and the other Legends had used the distraction of Sara's dominance fights with the vikings to their advantage, looking in all the tents until they found the source of the anachronism. When Ray had run up and found them, Sara had disengaged and Ava had stepped away slightly so it no longer looked like they had been seconds away from claiming each other. Agent Sharpe could only hope that it just looked like they'd been fighting, red-faced and with intense expressions. Luckily Palmer hadn't questioned it, and had just come to recall them back to the ship now that the mission was completed.

It wasn't until they had successfully escaped, with the timeline restored and the vikings returning back to Europe, that it really hit Ava what she had almost done—and with _Sara Lance_ of all people, one of the alphas that most annoyed her. Sharpe had opted to portal directly to her apartment rather than risk going onto the Waverider with the Legends and potentially be stuck in close quarters again with Sara. As Ava took off her viking gear, she realized that she still smelled strongly of Captain Lance's scent, which was all over not only her clothes but her hair, face and neck as well, and that she had been carrying around Lance's scent on her like that for _hours_.

She'd wasted no time jumping into the shower and washing all of the scenting off right then, but thinking back Ava realized that wearing Sara's scent marking on her for such a long time had probably been the cause for her heat now coming early. Her omega instincts had obviously taken that to mean that the Time Bureau agent had finally selected a mate, her body triggering its heat so Ava could claim her mate and in turn be claimed by Sara. Agent Sharpe shivered at the thought of Sara claiming her, of Ava claiming the alpha as hers, and was simultaneously aroused and also horrified at her traitorous feelings.

With this realization it was even more important for her to keep her current heat status hidden from the Legends captain. Ava had managed to mostly avoid Captain Lance since that mission, only speaking over calls for official business, so that way Sara wouldn't be able to bring up what had almost happened or talk to Agent Sharpe about it. Ava wasn't even sure what she herself wanted, but the one thing she was certain about was that things were moving too fast and that she needed time to think about it. The Time Bureau agent had never even had a conversation with the annoying timeship captain that wasn't about business or wasn't aggressive openly fighting—and yet here she was, with the craving to have the alpha between her legs with her teeth sunk into Sara's neck.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the mental image, Ava had to take several minutes to calm herself down. She was certainly much more easily aroused while in pre-heat like this, and she didn't need to walk around broadcasting that. Agent Sharpe decided she definitely couldn't go into work like this, and promptly called in to HR to say she was sick. Then she had to go take another shower again, this time strictly limiting her traitorous thoughts to unarousing things—like the planning that needed to happen within the next few hours so she could make it through her heat.

Thus showered, and this time with some special scent-neutralizing soaps, Ava went to the store to stock up on everything she might need for the next week or two. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long—Ava's heats were usually only three days—but the agent was not leaving anything to chance. She didn't want to need something and then have her omega heat brain decide that it would be a fantastic excuse to call in a certain blonde alpha to fetch things for her.

====

Sara Lance paced on the bridge of the Waverider, frustrated. She'd tried to keep her distance from the omega after the viking mission, especially since Ava had seemed to be trying to avoid Sara's company. It had rankled, but she was willing to give the agent time to get used to things rather than just chase after Ava like all her alpha instincts were screaming at her to do. Sara was giving the omega space—but it didn't mean that it was easy.

The timeship captain was pretty sure that a few of her crew had already figured out why Sara had been in such a unpredictable mood lately—certainly Amaya had, from the way the totem-bearer gave Sara looks whenever she signed off from talking to Ava over the comms. She was pretty sure no one, not even Amaya, had figured out just how close she and Ava had come to mating at the viking settlement before they'd been interrupted and the omega had spooked. Sara couldn't really blame Ava for getting spooked by that, especially since up to that point they'd spent almost all of their time fighting, either verbally or physically, before trying to jump into the other's pants.

Of course, Sara would really _like_ to just jump into Ava's pants, but she wasn't willing to risk her chance at having something more meaningful with the reserved Time Bureau agent later.

And so Captain Sara Lance was stuck waiting.

The Legends had transmitted their mission complete info on the last anachronism they fixed more than a half an hour ago, and normally Ava was prompt about acknowledging their mission completion and doing a quick debrief—Sara took comfort in the fact that the omega seemed to need to communicate with Sara regularly just as much as the alpha needed to, even if Ava only did so over comms. The way that Ava seemed to drink in Sara with her eyes when they were talking soothed the captain's inner alpha greatly.

The expectation of that soothing and exhilarating conversation was part of what was frustrating Captain Lance right now, because it hadn't happened yet. Agent Sharpe had such a habit of being punctual that Sara had once teased her that she couldn't even be ten minutes late—to which Ava had responded by being exactly twelve minutes late at the very next mission debrief call. Sara had apologized profusely, having been waiting on tenterhooks the entire time, and the alpha had thought that Ava had been satisfied with the captain's contrition. Today when the call was late, Sara had wondered if she'd done something wrong again that Ava was punishing her for, but when the quarter- and then half-hour marks came and went, Captain Lance knew something was wrong.

Just as Sara was considering leading an assault on the Time Bureau (again) to find out where Ava was, Gideon informed Captain Lance that she had an incoming call. The Captain heaved a sigh of relief and accepted the call, only to be surprised and baffled when Agent Gary Green's face appeared instead of Ava's.

"Gary?" Sara asked, starting to get worried. "Where's Ava?"

The agent looked uncomfortable. "Agent Sharpe is out sick so I'm supposed to do the Legends debriefs today."

Captain Lance waved the latter half of his sentence away. "Never mind about the debrief—Ava's out sick? But she never gets sick."

"You don't have to tell me that! I was surprised too when they told me."

Sara frowned. "So you haven't talked to Ava?"

"No, she called in to HR to take sick leave this morning. I haven't seen or talked to her since yesterday."

Frowning even harder, Sara proceeded to press Gary for more details, but it was soon obvious to her that the junior agent knew nothing so she finally let him go and ended the call. Captain Lance paced again, trying to decide what to do, but of course then Gideon informed them about another anachronism, and the captain was forced to shelve her worries for now. When they finally got back from the level-2-turned-level-7 anachronism, they were all tired and sore and a couple of the team wounded, so Sara was forced to admit that Gideon was right and that it would be better to try contacting Agent Sharpe in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is apparently time traveling to the future just like its characters, because it's showing up as tomorrow on the updated date. Not sure how that happened. SARA/LEGENDS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE


	3. No bed, we might fall out of it

Ava had planned to be out for a few days during her heat, possibly as long as four days, but when the second day was drawing to a close and her heat seemed to only be ramping more steadily up, the omega was forced to concede that this heat might be different than normal. Of course, her omega heat brain instantly thought about seeking out the assistance of a certain alpha captain, as Ava's thoughts had done more times than she could count since her heat started, and the agent was finding it more and more difficult to resist the urge to either call Sara—or even worse, simply open up a time portal onto the Waverider. _That_ was a disaster in the making that even her heat brain could admit was a bad idea. All those alphas in an enclosed space with an omega in heat? Not even her most fevered heat-drunk dreams were ever about the Legends. A particular Legend captain, yes, but not the rest of her crew—well, maybe one or two others.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Ava's phone started to ring, and seeing that it was the Waverider, Sharpe instantly picked up the call—remembering a half second too late that she probably shouldn't be talking to Sara right now.

"Agent Sharpe," Ava said in greeting, and was promptly surprised at how different her own voice sounded right now—her heat voice had dropped at least an octave from her normal speaking tone, and it was so sensual that it almost made Ava cringe to hear it. She could have easily passed for a phone sex operator.

Absolute silence greeted her on the line.

"Captain?" Ava asked, now concerned although her voice still sounded incredibly sensual. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," Sara replied quickly, though her voice sounded a little strangled.

The omega hummed in appreciation of the strangled quality of Sara's voice, but Ava cut off the noise quickly, trying to make it sound like she was clearing her throat. There was a small sound at the other end of the line.

"Did you need something, Captain Lance?" Ava asked, and the omega found that she couldn't help her amused tone after hearing the strangled noise Sara had made—she instinctively knew the alpha was responding to her heat voice, and it made her inner omega proud to know she was affecting the alpha. This knowledge was also making it a little harder for Ava to think clearly right now, which in retrospect was probably a bad thing, though hearing Sara Lance's voice was slowly eroding her will to resist.

"I should be asking you that," Sara said, managing to recover her composure. "Aren't you sick?"

Ava made a humming sound again in the back of her throat, feeling her rational side slowly losing ground to her heat brain and instincts. "Are you offering to help me, Captain?" the omega asked lowly.

Sara swallowing hard was clearly audible over the line. "Yes," the captain said, sounding even more strangled now.

Ava hummed again in approval, but before she could say anything else, Sara continued.

"You should come to the Waverider, and I can make sure you get all the help you need."

The idea was enough of a shock that Agent Sharpe's logical side took the upper hand and Ava frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sara."

"Look," Captain Lance said hurriedly, trying to be persuasive, "I have a fabricator here that can make any kind of food or medicine you need, and I've got a future-tech medical center that can scan you to check how you're doing." Ava paused to consider this, and the omega's silence seemed to spur Sara on. "And if you come here, I swear I won't go on any missions and I'll be glued to your side until you're better."

That last part was just too much of a temptation and Ava's heat instincts finally took full control, the omega making a small sound of delight. "You'll ... give me what I need?" she nearly purred.

" _Yes_ ," Captain Lance responded immediately and instinctively.

A shiver of pleasure ran through Ava's body at the captain's tone. "Alright. Are you on the Waverider now?" At Sara's affirmative answer, the in-heat agent walked over to her bedside table and picked up her time courier, wasting no time in opening up a portal to the Waverider bridge room.

====

As Ava stepped through, Sara spun around from the bridge console to look at her. Agent Sharpe definitely looked flushed, maybe a little sweaty, and the omega was wearing comfort clothes, but other than that didn't look sick. The intense way Ava looked at Sara made the alpha's mouth suddenly feel dry though, and the captain opened her mouth to say something but just immediately shut it again. The omega paused for only a brief moment, looking Sara up and down and causing a shiver of pleasure run up the alpha's spine. Seeming satisfied with her perusal, Ava stepped closer to the captain, stopping just a couple paces short. Sara surged forward to halve that gap, and suddenly the full force of Ava's scent hit her. Nostrils flaring, Sara inhaled deeply, moaning slightly on the exhale at how amazing the in-heat omega smelled right now.

Sara clenched her fists at her side tightly in an attempt to maintain control over her instinctive desire to pounce on Ava. The urge to bend the omega over the console, or push her up against the wall like she'd done in the viking settlement-

The captain shook her head once sharply to clear her dirty thoughts.

"Sara," Ava said insistently, the sensual quality of her voice making a pool of heat settle in the captain's gut. "You promised you'd give me what I need."

Captain Lance barely restrained herself, managing to keep herself to only step a half step closer. "Tell me what you need," she said earnestly, forcing herself to wait for explicit consent.

"I need _you_ , Captain Lance, to help me through my heat," Ava said, leaning forward until her nose nearly brushed Sara's cheek. "And I need to scent you," she added on almost absently, and then ducked her head down to press her lips into Sara's neck, inhaling deeply.

The captain made a moan of pleasure and tilted her neck to the side, giving the omega better access. As the omega rubbed and sniffed and made adorable little noises of enjoyment, Sara shivered and her eyes rolled back in her head in intense pleasure. Captain Lance didn't know how long they'd been standing there, but eventually Sara noticed that the rest of her crew had gathered around them. Although they were maintaining their distance, the interest in the Legends' stances and gazes was not lost on the alpha captain and Sara growled instinctively for a moment before she caught herself and stopped. That seemed to catch Ava's attention, because she paused in her scenting to look around the room. Captain Lance used the opening to cup Ava's head in her hands, halting the omega's attempt to nuzzle into Sara's neck again.

"We should go to my quarters," Sara said, voice rough and raspy, and the omega in her hands shivered at the sound. The captain waited until Ava nodded and was mostly focusing on her eyes, and then said, "And I would be a bad captain if I didn't speak for my crew—do you want only my help with your heat? Do you want any other alpha to help you?"

Ava made another effort to nuzzle into Sara's neck again but the captain held onto the omega firmly. After making a frustrated sound, Ava finally looked around the room, eyes skimming quickly over the Legends alphas, finally stopping and holding over one of them.

Sara turned her head to follow Ava's eyes. "Amaya?" the captain asked, and Ava nodded—the alpha totem-bearer surged forward a couple steps with a rumble. "Anyone else?"

The omega scanned the room again and her eyes landed on Zari. Sara confirmed this selection with Ava, and then when the agent didn't seem interested in anyone else, the captain dismissed the rest—hearing some general grumbling as the other Legends retreated from the bridge, but the others did leave. Zari and Amaya silently stepped up to Sara's side, silent but their eyes fixed on the clearly fully-heated omega.

"Okay, we need a nest, food, and supplies for a heat. Anyone have any objections with using my quarters?" When no one voiced any objection, the captain sent Amaya and Zari to the fabricator while she coaxed Ava to her room. Sara could tell that the omega was already pretty far gone into her heat if she was this fixated on the alpha's neck—which was both good and bad. It meant that Ava's heat would probably be longer and more intense, but it also meant that the omega might not remember everything once the heat ended. Heats (and ruts) were remarkably like getting drunk, with all the same lack of filter and reduced judgement. Also, if someone drank too much (or an omega went too strongly into heat) then they would lose their memories of almost everything, even of things that had happened before they got drunk enough to forget.

From what Sara could see, the heat-drunk agent had probably already passed that point of not remembering, and could potentially not even remember coming aboard the Waverider. There was nothing the captain could really do about it now, other than make sure she kept getting consent where she could and making sure Ava was safe and comfortable. Gideon was also a surprising amount of help—apparently the AI had already compiled a list of items recommended for heated omegas and was helping Zari and Amaya generate them all in the fabricator.

To help them get through the list faster, Sara set the Time Bureau agent on the bed in her quarters with the suggestion that the omega scent it thoroughly to keep her distracted, and then went to gather the pads and pillows to help set up the nest on the floor. They couldn't use a raised surface like the bed because it would be too easy for four people having wild heat sex to fall out of it, so instead the three women laid out special foam pads as a base and surrounded the whole thing with pillows and foam barriers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make a Pokemon referenced-joke about "gotta catch 'em all" or "Amaya, I choose you" on what basically amounts to porn, would that make me a bad person? ... I'm a bad person right now, aren't I?
> 
> :D


	4. Are you ready for me yet? (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: Surprisingly, Gideon goes first

About halfway through the setup of the nest, Gideon informed Zari that the alpha needed to deliver something immediately to Ava, as the omega was starting to show signs of discomfort from her heat. The totem bearer alpha raced down the corridor to see the Time Bureau agent curled up in a ball on Sara's bed and groaning. The alpha couldn't see what the problem was until she approached and saw that the omega had one hand stuck under the waistband of her pants. The wind-totem bearer rumbled in pleased anticipation, and Ava looked up at the sound, her eyes latching onto Zari intently.

The alpha rumbled again and stepped closer, asking, "Baby?" Zari tilted her head to the side, baring her neck in invitation.

The omega responded instantly, pulling her hand out of her pants and crawling across the bed to the wind totem bearer, where she reached up and pulled the alpha down to her level so Ava could nuzzle Zari's neck. The scent of Ava's arousal from where the omega's hand was clutching Zari's shirt, combined with the sensation of being scented, was almost making the totem bearer dizzy with lust. If the alpha hadn't had such a strong instinctual desire to finish building the nest for Ava first, Zari was sure she would have just pinned the omega down and tried to claim her right there. The wind totem alpha managed to keep control of her urges though, and instead stroked Ava's hair until Zari was able to coax the omega away from her neck.

"Baby," Zari said softly once she'd gotten Ava's attention. "I have something for you—Gideon says you need to put this inside you and she can help you feel better until we have the nest made, okay?" She held out the device, which looked like a shortened dildo—but Ava didn't seem as interested in it when the omega had a real live alpha standing right there in front of her, so Zari had to coax the agent to take off her pants and boxer briefs first. It was a serious struggle again to not just have sex with Ava when the omega laid back against the mattress and spread her legs for the alpha.

Rumbling loudly in want, Zari managed to restrain herself while she picked up the remote-controlled sex toy and slowly worked it into Ava's incredibly slick opening. The omega's noises alone were almost enough to make the totem bearer come right there in her pants—the alpha was also dimly aware of Sara and Amaya entering the room and dropping off supplies during the process, but Ava had such a demand on Zari's attention that she couldn't really focus on anything else but the omega moaning under her hands.

Once the toy was firmly seated and Gideon took over control of it, the wind totem bearer stayed just long enough to see Ava start moaning and arching on the bed before she ran off to finish helping set up the nest. The alpha wanted more than anything to get it all done so she could help with Ava's heat. She made it to the fabrication room in a bit of a daze, and then found that she was so drunk on Ava's heat scent that she couldn't really form words, so she just rumbled and looked up at the ceiling, hoping Gideon would understand—otherwise Zari would have to wait until Sara or Amaya came back to help her.

Luckily, Gideon seemed to know what the future refugee alpha wanted, and generated more pads and pillows and covers for the nest. Passing Sara and Amaya in the corridor, she rumbled at them in something like a greeting, making both the other women smirk at her dazed expression. Grunting at them, Zari hurried past the two other alphas to the captains quarters, the memory of the omega's cries urging her to finish her tasks quickly.

====

Once Sara had managed to get all the foam pads placed to her tastes with all the pillows and blankets—it had taken a while for them to get everything secured so it wouldn't move around even during wild heat sex—Amaya waved the captain off to start taking care of their omega while the two totem bearers grabbed the last of the food and drinks they would keep stashed nearby during the heat. None of the alphas had eaten yet either, so they each needed dinner, although Sara would eat hers after she'd been with Ava.

All three alphas had silently come to the decision that the former assassin should be the one to go first, for which Sara was grateful—she wasn't sure how well her inner alpha would handle not going first, although the captain had been surprised at how well she'd been handling having the other two alphas involved in general. It was of course every omega's right to request assistance from whatever alpha they wanted during their heat, however many alphas they wanted, and usually the scent and draw of an omega's heat was enough to squelch the chosen alphas' territorial instincts and make them tolerate each other. Still, Sara had been crushing on Ava for quite some time, and especially after their near mating on the viking mission and the former assassin's possessive fighting over the omega, Sara had just expected her inner alpha instincts to be less willing to share Ava.

Captain Lance supposed that she and the other Legends really were a pack then—as many times as she'd joked about them all being pack before, Sara hadn't ever considered it honestly. Now with Ava in a strong heat and moaning in her bedroom, Lance couldn't deny that she had no feelings of aggression towards Zari or Amaya, despite them all planning to have heat sex with _her omega_. Sara paused for a brief moment in her walk towards her quarters to smile widely at the thought—Ava was _her_ omega—before continuing onward with a rumble.

As soon as the doors to the captain's quarters whooshed open, Ava's moans drew Sara instantly to the side of the bed where the omega was on her stomach and grinding hard down onto the mattress. The alpha growled in arousal at the sight of the in-heat omega pleasuring herself on the captain's bed—the heat scent would probably be in her room for months after this. At the sound of Lance's growls, Ava reached over to Sara immediately, pulling the captain to her as the omega drew loudly and obviously closer to orgasm.

"Gideon? Maybe slow down for a bit till I get her in the nest?" Sara called softly to the AI.

"I'm afraid it might be better to finish her first before attempting to move her, Captain," the AI replied, and if Sara didn't know any better, she'd have said that Gideon sounded just a little bit breathless.

Captain Lance just grunted, realizing the truth of the AI's words, and started praising Ava, giving the heat-drunk agent verbal encouragement and caressing her as the omega clung to Sara, panting and moaning. The captains hands wandered the flushed agent's skin, rubbing where Ava seemed to need it, helping the omega out of the rest of her clothes at the same time. Soon Ava couldn't take it any more, and pulled the alpha captain down on top of her on the mattress, yanking Sara's shirt up so the omega could grind up against the alpha's bare abs, wrapping her legs around the captain's waist.

Sara moaned loudly, pressing herself down rhythmically in time with Ava's movement, until the Time Bureau agent began crying out and jerking erratically and Sara knew the omega was coming. Holding onto the omega's hips, Captain Lance rubbed her tensed abs evenly against Ava's thoroughly slicked crotch, helping the agent ride out her orgasm. Sara slowed as the omega did, gently kissing across Ava's heaving chest.

When Ava had come back to herself enough to lift her head up and kiss the top of Sara's hair, the alpha tilted her face up to catch Ava's lips in a kiss, saying softly, "Hey Beautiful, are you ready to move into the nest?" The omega nodded weakly, and Sara scooped Ava up in her arms and carried her into their nest, lowering her down just inside the outer edge—the captain's inner alpha was unreasonably proud of being able to show off her strength to her omega this way, even if logically Sara knew Ava might not even be totally aware of what was happening right now.

Like its namesake, the nest had fairly high walls so they wouldn't roll out in their sexcapades, but was soft and felt pleasing to the touch—and Ava was immediately enthralled by it, rubbing her hands over the secured foam walls and pillows and blankets, making pleased noises. Sara preened at the omega's approval a little, but she knew she would be needed soon so Captain Lance promptly began removing her own clothes and kicking them off to the side. Amaya and Zari were in the room now too, and Sara nodded over to them where they were sitting on her desk, eating their dinners and watching the proceedings with rapt attention.

Once she'd kicked the last of her clothes away, Sara stepped into the nest, kneeling down next to Ava and caressing the still-panting woman softly. The omega's eyes instantly fixed onto the captain and she wiggled herself over into the alpha's lap, nuzzling into Sara's chest and accepting the alpha's gentle kisses. Sara maneuvered them into the center of the nest and began petting down to where the omega's hips were starting to buck upwards with Sara's touch.

"Mmm, Beautiful ... are you ready for me down here yet?" Captain Lance asked with a pleased growl.

Ava answered with a moan and pressed herself hard into the captain, pressing Sara's fully shifted cock against her stomach. Sara inhaled sharply and rocked her hips once instinctively at the incredible sensation of having the omega's soft skin rubbing against her cock. Bending down to take Ava in her arms and curl her body around the omega, Sara reached a hand down to where the base of the sex toy rested, most of it buried inside Ava and still moving, if the subtle movement of the base was any judge.

"I'm going to pull you out now, Gideon," the captain said, waiting only a moment for the AI's acknowledgement. Sara tucked the now-retracted sex toy into one of the corners of the nest, just in case the alphas needed the AI to step in again later, or in case Ava asked for it.

Right now, Ava seemed intensely interested in Captain Lance, specifically on getting her mouth on Sara's neck and getting the alpha inside her. Gideon had warned the captain that a lot of liquid would probably come out when Sara pulled the sex toy out, but the alpha hadn't really been prepared for the incredible amount of slick all over Ava's thighs, crotch, and even all over Sara—the captain had pulled the toy out while the omega was partly in her lap. Sara moaned when she looked down and noticed the slick all over them both, and thrust uncontrollably against Ava's hip several times until the omega grunted in frustration and wiggled around to line herself up with the alpha's thrusting.

Both women moaned loudly when Sara made contact with Ava's wet entrance, and the alpha managed to get control of her movements again, slowing down to gently prod until she found the source of the wetness. The omega started crying out Sara's name as the alpha slid inside, already extremely aroused from being in heat and her recent orgasm, and the captain began rocking in earnest. The omega's walls were already starting to clench around Sara's shaft and she didn't know how long she would be able to last with Ava this tight and wet and close to coming.

Captain Lance tried to focus on the moaning omega under her, licking over Ava's breasts and rubbing her abs and the top of her pubic mound into the agent's clit as she pumped into Ava. The omega started moaning even more and she pushed her chest up into the captain's mouth, so Sara sucked a nipple into her mouth and started to nibble it lightly, moaning as Ava began rocking in earnest. The omega suddenly cried out loudly as she crashed over the edge to climax, and Sara cried out Ava's name as she felt the omega grip her tightly and writhe in pleasure. The alpha managed to hold out a few minutes longer, helping the omega through her climax, before Ava's clenching sent Sara shooting into her own orgasm.


	5. Someone looks ready (smut)

The captain took a few moments to recover herself after the waves of pleasure subsided, and then she noticed that both Amaya and Zari were in the nest with them now, Amaya feeding a few bites of food to the half-asleep Time Bureau agent—the agent that Sara was still inside. Just remembering that made Captain Lance grunt and squirt a little bit more inside Ava, the alpha's eyes rolling back in pleasure. Both Amaya and Gideon chastised Sara lightly, telling the captain to not make an sudden movements or do anything that might make the omega inhale sharply, since that could make Ava choke.

"Sorry," Sara mumbled into Ava's chest tiredly. "I'm still sort of coming though, so ... just so you're aware."

Amaya just snorted and continued feeding Ava small bites, while Zari growled from where she was crouched in the corner. The wind totem alpha was crouched down on all fours with an obviously rock-hard erection, eyes almost entirely dilated, unconsciously rocking her hips into the air slowly.

"Mmm, _someone_ looks ready," Captain Lance joked, and Zari growled in mild irritation, frowning at her captain. Sara snickered. "Okay okay, just give me a minute and I'll pull out."

Ava was starting to wake up by then, and soon she too noticed Zari in the corner of the nest, eyes drawn to the alpha's thrusting motions. Amaya clucked once in disappointment that she wasn't able to get the omega to eat more, but bowed gracefully to both Ava's and Zari's obvious need. Sara slowly pulled out with a low groan, and the scent of heat sex spiked as their combined come leaked out onto the floor of the nest.

Zari growled as she crawled quickly over the omega, whose eyes were glued to the wind totem bearer. Zari nuzzled into Ava's neck and rumbled, then slowly urged the omega to roll over off Sara and onto her stomach. Amaya and Sara helped prop Ava up with pillows underneath her, and Zari slotted herself behind the omega, Ava spreading her legs wide with a needy whine. The wind totem alpha purred soothingly at the noise and pushed the head of her cock inside Ava's wet opening with a low growl. Zari started rutting right away, unable to stop her movement but at least making sure that her thrusts weren't forceful or deep until the omega started responding positively—which Ava did within moments, moaning and arching her back to open herself more to Zari.

The alpha started rutting in earnest then, moaning and making the omega bounce into the pillows with each thrust. Soon Zari was crying out as she bottomed out inside Ava, pumping hard while she clutched at the omega's hips. Ava was squeezing around the alpha's shaft already and squirming, and Zari almost saw stars at the incredible sensation, but she didn't stop moving or slow her pace down, intending to drive the Time Bureau agent to her climax. The alpha totem bearer knew she wasn't going to last long, but wanted to make sure that Ava came first.

With the omega's cries growing in volume, Zari knew she didn't have long to go, and she lowered herself onto Ava's back until her chest was bouncing against the omega's skin with each pump. The agent cried out even louder and pressed her back up against Zari's chest as Ava came hard, a wave of fresh moisture coating the alpha's cock and upper thighs. The totem bearer couldn't hold back any longer and reached her climax loudly as well, but she kept pumping hard to help extend Ava's orgasm. It seemed to Zari like she was squirting and orgasming for a really long time, but eventually Zari couldn't keep thrusting anymore and she collapsed down onto Ava's back, breathing heavily and feeling the omega's similarly erratic breathing under her.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Zari knew, she was being eased out of Ava and rolled gently over to the side of the nest by the other two alphas, who then coaxed Ava into Amaya's lap. The dark-skinned alpha pet Ava's hair gently where the omega was curled against Amaya's breasts, continuing the soft touches until the omega stirred and began kissing the animal totem alpha's chest. Zari was riveted by the show even as she felt herself starting to drift back to sleep again.

====

Amaya's extremely hard erection was pressing against Ava's firm ass, and when Amaya lifted the omega up to try and work her way to Ava's vagina, Sara reached forward and helped guide the animal totem bearer's cock inside. Both Amaya and Ava moaned in pleasure as the alpha slid smoothly inside, all the come from the other two alphas and the omega's slick making the slide easy and fast.

Amaya cupped her hands under the omega's ass and began lifting Ava up and down, sliding her further down onto her cock. The dark-skinned alpha could tell the agent was already getting worked up, and Sara reached over to help position the omega's legs better on either side of the animal totem alpha's hips. Once she had her knees on the floor of the nest, Ava began lifting herself up and down in a desperate need for more friction from the alpha, matching Amaya's motion as the omega got rapidly closer to her climax again.

Ava began mouthing at Amaya's collarbone and the tops of her breast as she moaned and whimpered with each bounce, and the alpha rolled their chests together, enjoying the feel of the omega rubbing against her chest with each thrust. After watching both Zari and Sara take the omega (and Gideon before that), Amaya was almost uncontrollably aroused. She had years of practice keeping her control as part of her totem training, so she leveraged that to bring the omega in her lap, now clearly showing signs of exhaustion, to her climax swiftly.

The alpha slowed her pace as Ava's climax wound down, and then she gently turned them both around so that Amaya was pinning the panting omega to the side of the nest, the agent still in her lap. The dark-skinned alpha started pumping again, slowly at first and then working up her pace as Ava responded with moans and bucking hips. Amaya was getting so close now that it was extremely difficult to maintain her control, so she nuzzled into Ava's neck, putting her teeth on the omega's scent glands and holding them tightly, not quite breaking the skin.

Agent Sharpe cried out and started rocking hard, the feel of Amaya's teeth on her neck clearly pushing the omega almost to orgasm, and the dark-skinned alpha pressed her entire body against Ava's, thrusting in deeper and firmly. Amaya was right on the edge and she wasn't sure if she would last, but those last thrusts made Ava scream out, and the sounds of the omega climaxing sent the totem bearer straight into orgasm, crying out the agent's name as Ava clenched around her.

When both of them stopped moving, Sara and Zari gently rolled Ava and Amaya down onto the floor of the nest, positioning pillows and blankets around them carefully, tucking the two of them in before curling up around the now sleeping omega. The dark-skinned alpha noted that Sara and Zari were both sporting full erections again, but saw that they were opting to wait until Ava wanted or needed more attention. Just as Amaya was drifting off to sleep herself, she started purring and heard answering purrs from the other two alphas.

====

Some undefined time later, Ava opened her eyes and squinted in the dim light. Her three alphas were curled around her and breathing softly, but the Time Bureau agent was feeling antsy and sweaty, like she needed something that she wasn't getting. The omega wasn't really able to think clearly enough to know what that was or put it into words, but she felt heat coiling low in her belly. Gideon's voice filtered down from the ceiling.

"Ava," the AI said at a very low volume. "Do you need something?"

The omega frowned momentarily, not understanding why hearing Gideon saying Ava's name sounded so weird to her, but she shook the thought off. Not knowing how to explain herself, Ava made a soft whining noise and unconsciously reached up towards the ceiling with one hand, making a grabbing motion.

In a much more soothing voice, Gideon said, "Ava, do you remember the toy you had in you earlier? Do you want to put that inside you again? So I can make you feel better?"

Ava whimpered in anticipation and need, and something started glowing suddenly in the nest, drawing the omega's attention downward to soft pillows in the corner. Gingerly crawling over her sleeping heatmates on shaky arms and legs, Ava pushed some of the blankets aside until she found the glowing object. Picking it up, she saw that it was the toy Gideon had been talking about, but Ava was confused about the glowing part for a moment. She didn't remember that from when she'd used the sex toy before.

The AI seemed to get impatient with Ava's staring, because the sex toy extended and retracted slightly in Ava's hand, and then omega groaned at the motion, feeling the slick between her legs suddenly increase.

"Ava, you should slip that inside you," the AI coaxed gently, and punctuated her words by extending and retracting the toy again.

The omega took the hint and laid herself back into the pillows of the nest, canting her hips upwards as she guided the toy in. When it was fully inside, Ava bit her lip in anticipation and pulled her hand back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to start moving now, Ava?" Gideon said so softly that she was half-whispering half-purring.

The omega nodded an emphatic yes, and then promptly moaned softly when the AI began moving the toy inside her. Ava clapped a hand over her mouth and looked over at her alphas, but none of them stirred at the sound. The omega didn't want to wake them though, so she tried to muffle her sounds as Gideon extended slowly inside her until Ava was filled completely. The agent's moans increased as the AI increased the pace, and the omega had to roll over onto her stomach and press her face into a pillow to avoid waking up her alphas with the sounds she was making, bucking against the floor of the nest to increase the friction from Gideon's toy.

====

The AI of the Waverider had been programmed to take care of her crew and see to their happiness, but Gideon had never expected that it would be like this. Certainly, Gideon had taken enjoyment out of fulfilling her programming before, but when the AI had accepted Agent Ava Sharpe as temporary crew while she was in heat, and then identified the needs of her new in-heat crew member, Gideon had never expected that filling this particular crew need would feel so ... good.

With her sensors, she could feel how close the omega was, and detect her spikes in body temperature, not to mention the more readily obvious indicators of body language and the sounds Ava was making. The instant feedback of the AI doing her job so well made Gideon feel new things that she'd never felt before. She wanted nothing more than to wrap Ava up in all the soft materials she could replicate and just continue making the omega orgasm over and over and over again. Of course, the AI still had other needs, other crew members to look after, but everyone else was currently asleep so Gideon's sole focus right now was making sure Ava was sated enough that she could rest. The AI had a momentary urge to just keep moving the toy even while Ava was asleep, but Gideon instantly rejected that idea in favor of letting the omega get her rest.

Gideon had never particularly liked the Time Bureau agent before her captain started crushing on the omega, but even once Captain Lance started pining in earnest, the AI had never felt what she was feeling right now. Gideon wondered if this was what humans called love, and started doing some research in the background as she monitored how Ava's breathing slowed after coming down from her last orgasm. Gideon estimated that the omega would be fully asleep within the next 5.3 minutes, plus or minus 0.2 minutes, and said Ava's name softly. The omega twitched but didn't otherwise respond as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's pretty much already the end of this fic, just a few bonus content chapters now, including the aforementioned bonus viking sex chapter. I'll probably write one post-heat chapter, maybe two, showing what happens when their relationship is more than just sex drive.
> 
> This was mostly just a short "what if" fic for funnsies :]


	6. Ava gets injured [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random scene idea: Ava gets injured (pre-heat and pre-relationship) and all the Legends alphas get all growly and protective. Ava is stuck in the Waverider medbay and is not amused. One-shot.

At least this time it wasn't Grod—or that's what Agent Ava Sharpe told herself to try and feel better about the situation. To be honest though, this was still pretty fucking terrible. They had an entire Serengeti's worth of rhinos and elephants and zebra running around during the Bolshevik revolution, and it was taking everyone they had to try and round the animals up. Of course, that meant that they'd had to call in the Legends too to try and help. As far as Ava was concerned, all hands on deck meant they had to pitch in too, especially after all the times she'd helped the Legends before.

Unfortunately, that also meant that Agent Sharpe had to deal directly with the Legends, since she was officially tasked with being their liaison. Normally Ray Palmer was one of the few Legends that Ava didn't outright hate—he was just too nice and polite and honestly too afraid of Ava to piss her off—but today Ray was doing a great job of changing that. Apparently when the Legends had previously picked up anachronisms that were animals, they'd shrunk them for easy storage. This didn't sound like a terrible idea, until Sharpe saw Ray start shrinking tons and tons of zebras, and then suddenly all the animals they had to catch were the size of mice and running through grass and snow and underbrush.

In a word, it was a fucking nightmare.

Thankfully, Agent Sharpe had quickly seen what the problem was and yelled at Ray until he stopped shrinking animals. She'd then made the Legends and Ray get nets and make a huge perimeter of the area to make sure the tiny animals didn't go too far, and then had them sweep from one side of the enclosed area to try and flush the mini-zebras out. It looked like it was working so far, and everyone had given Ray a piece of their mind about it, even Sara, so Ava felt like the point had been made pretty well about thinking before shooting.

Sharpe was just walking around the outside of the perimeter, about to tell the Legends to stand down and wait for the rest of the zebra to resume their original size, when the cracking of brush behind her made her spin around quickly. One of the rhinos was just emerging from the dense woods next to them from where it must have been avoiding capture. Ava only had a moment to size the situation up, before the rhino lowered its horn and decided to charge—right at Agent Sharpe.

The other agent who had been standing nearby giving Ava his report was outfitted with protective armor but was caught offguard, and just barely managed to avoid getting trampled when Agent Sharpe shouted and pushed him to the side. The rhino apparently didn't like the other agent and veered more towards him, goring the man in the side as it rushed by. Ava didn't escape unscathed though, and took a hit to the thigh and shoulder as the rhino charged past.

The other agent was down and holding his wound, so Agent Sharpe rolled over to pick up the man's tranquilizer gun, managing to line up and take the shot while the rhino was still trying to turn around to come back at them. The tranq still took a few dozen seconds to actually slow the rhino down completely, but by then a dozen other agents and half the Legends had run screaming onto the scene. Ava ordered the new agents on scene to take the rhino back to its time, but to have Ray shrink it first since it was unconscious—and with strict orders that he shrink nothing else.

The agent who'd been injured at first refused to go to medical, getting all growly alpha and insisting that Agent Sharpe go to medical first—until Ava reached her limit and ordered him to use his Time Courier to go back to medical within the next five seconds or he'd go on report. Then the agent finally complied, although still growling as he opened the portal.

"Fucking alphas," Sharpe muttered, and then turned around to find all the Legends gathered around behind her. Ava rubbed her temples and asked, "Don't tell me you're all about to go protective alpha on me too."

The Legends shifted uncomfortably, but before Agent Sharpe could say anything else, Sara said, "Actually, I was going to suggest that you use the medical facilities on the Waverider, which are future tech so you'll probably heal faster, and the ship is parked right here."

Ava looked at the timeship captain with a raised eyebrow. "That's not actually a bad idea, Lance."

Sara huffed lightly and replied, "Oh stop sounding all surprised—we have good ideas sometimes."

"I suppose I can't argue with that. Alright, let's go—but not you," Ava said, pointing to Ray. "You have to wait till all the zebras are back to normal size and then get them back to their time, along with however many of your crew you can convince to help you."

Palmer groaned and the rest of the Legends snickered, but Sara turned around and ordered them all to help Ray, except for herself and Mick, who would go back to the ship with Agent Sharpe. Ava wasn't about to countermand the orders from their own captain, so she just turned and started walking to the ship—it wasn't like she could move really fast right now anyway, with her leg and shoulder as painful as they were. Also, Sharpe noticed that she was bleeding on one hip too, so she guessed she must have cut herself on something when she landed.

In any case, Sara and Mick walked fairly close to her side as they escorted her to the Waverider—and Ava had no doubt that it was an escort, especially considering how close they were walking next to her. Agent Sharpe was feeling too tired and pained to say anything about it though, and in fact she only gave a grunted "I'm fine" when Captain Lance tried to offer her any help walking. The two alphas just trailed after her in silence.

Once they got to the onto the ship and into the medbay, Sara shooed Mick out into the hallway as Ava sat herself down on the medical beds, strapping the scanner over her wrist so Gideon could check her. It took a few moments, during which time Agent Sharpe resolutely ignored the captain hovering nearby. Gideon's diagnosis wasn't that different from what Ava expected—a couple hairline fractures, lots of bruising, and a puncture wound probably from landing on a branch—but when the timeship AI suggested that the agent stay in medical overnight, Sharpe wasn't having any of it.

"What?" Ava asked incredulously. "You want me to stay on the Waverider? A wounded omega on a ship full of alphas?" The omega shook her head. "No, thank you—I'll rest better in my own bed."

Sara stepped in then. "But if you stay hooked up to Gideon, she can accelerate your healing process and you'll be back to work faster—and you won't have to worry about not being able to sleep here because Gideon will sedate you."

Agent Sharpe raised both her eyebrows. "You're talking about sedating an omega on a ship full of alphas as a way to make me feel better about staying?"

Captain Lance actually frowned about that. "Do you actually think that we'd take advantage of you while you're sedated?" she asked, sounding mildly offended.

Ava waved that idea away with one hand. "No, of course I don't—but that's exactly the sort of thing that would put my instincts on edge and be the exact opposite of calming me down. I don't know if that would be a good idea right now."

Sara chewed on her lip thoughtfully. Gideon checked with the agent about administering a mild painkiller while they were discussing, and Ava accepted, sighing gratefully once she felt the meds kick in.

"What if I sat here with you?"

Ava sat up more, asking, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you feel better if you had an alpha you knew and trusted sitting here with you? Because I could sit in here with you."

Agent Sharpe blinked a few times and then looked at Sara. "You're offering to sit in here with me."

"Yes."

"The captain of the ship."

"Yes."

"Just so I can feel better."

"That's what I said."

"And you're not going to leave at all during that time, not for an anachronism or an emergency or anything?"

"Well, I don't have to go on _every_ mission or anachronism—my team can handle themselves without me." At Ava's raised eyebrow, Captain Lance amended, "Okay, most of the time they can handle themselves without me."

"And you're really serious about sitting with me?" Agent Sharpe asked, giving the captain a searching look.

"Yes, until you're no longer sedated."

"Okay, because being on this ship it wouldn't even have to be your crew that could put me in danger while I'm sedated—you've had pirates board your ship before."

"Yes, that's true—so I'll be staying in here the whole time."

"Well, ... alright, if you're really serious about this," Ava said with another searching look at Sara.

"I am," Sara said firmly, straightening her posture to a parade rest.

After a few beats of consideration, Ava said, "Hmmm. Alright then." She looked up towards the ceiling. "Gideon, you can go ahead then I guess." Just as she felt something cool slide into her veins and run up her arms, she turned back to Sara and said, "I'm trusting you." As soon as the last word left her mouth, the agent was out.

====

Ava fell so swiftly unconscious, nearly mid-word, that Sara darted forward to secure her as she saw the agent start to fall, catching the omega's head to lower it down gently to the medical bed.

"Captain Lance, I'm fairly certain you holding her on the medical bed isn't necessary." The AI sounded slightly exasperated.

"Oh shush, Gideon—it's not like I can filter my knee-jerk reaction in order to _not_ catch an omega who's falling." Even though Ava was clearly no longer in danger from falling, Sara was still reluctant to let go now that she had the omega in her arms. "She smells really nice though," the captain muttered to herself, not really meaning to say that out loud.

Gideon actually, honest-to-god sighed, and then said in resignation, "Well it does appear from Agent Sharpe's vitals that she is now a little more calm with you holding her, so perhaps she is reacting to your scent positively as well."

Sara couldn't stop the smile that spread slowly over her face, as she looked down at the unconscious omega, tightening her hands into a more secure hold as she settled in for the long wait.

====

Ava woke feeling groggy and unaccountably happy and light, which was so unusual that the agent knew that it had to be from drugs. Then the omega noticed that something warm was against her side, and looked over to see a soundly sleeping Captain Sara Lance curled up against her side on the medbay bed. Normally Ava would have given the alpha captain a piece of her mind, accusing the timeship captain of taking advantage of her while the omega was drugged, but the agent could see that Sara was curled protectively around her without much touching in a way that was both comforting and respectful.

Suddenly the Time Bureau agent didn't really feel like waking up Sara to yell at her, and instead felt a warmth wash over her as she stared at the sleeping captain. Ava didn't know if it was the drugs or not, but now the respectful distance didn't feel close enough. With fits and starts, the omega slowly scooted over closer and closer to the now lightly snoring alpha, until she ended up with her head tucked under Sara's chin. The agent didn't want to examine her feelings in that moment too closely, especially not while injured and drugged, but once her head was nestled against the alpha's throat, she felt instantly calm and protected, and drifted off to sleep even faster than with the drugs Gideon had given her.

====

Hours later, there was an annoying series of beeping from the door chime, and Captain Lance came instantly awake. The omega that had been tucked under her chin—much to Sara's pleased surprise—was still slowly waking up, and appeared to be incredibly groggy, but Lance had a brief flush of warmth and happiness at the idea that this omega had curled up more closely to the alpha while they were both sleeping.

The pleasant feelings didn't last long though, because soon the medbay doors whooshed open and in came Amaya, looking angry. The totem bearer's eyes snapped over to where the captain was laying on the medbay with a bleary-eyed omega shakily trying to push herself upright and come to terms with their surroundings. As soon Ava was aware enough to push herself mostly off Sara, the omega was starting to give the timeship captain piercing looks, so Captain Lance leapt up and off the medical bed. Amaya seemed about ready to comment on what her captain had been doing, and Sara frantically tried to signal her silently not to bring it up, not knowing how much Ava had noticed or whether the omega had even been aware when she'd curled up next to Lance. The totem-bearer alpha sighed and nodded, instead bringing up a different topic.

"Captain, everyone wants to know when you're going to feed Av- Agent Sharpe. You can't just keep an injured omega in here without making sure she's fed, not when there's a whole ship-full of mostly heroically-inclined alphas wanting to know that she's being taken care of," Amaya said sternly, crossing her arms.

"What?" Sara asked, somewhat groggily. "How long has it been?"

"Over twelve hours."

"What?? Gideon? Weren't you going to wake us up?"

"My apologies, Captain, but Agent Sharpe needed her sleep in order to heal, so I was prioritizing that. Ms. Jiwe is correct though, that now it is time that both of you eat."

Amaya nodded up at the ceiling and then gave Lance a pointed look, as if saying 'see??' with her eyes. Sara sighed.

"Yes, I get it and I agree. Now let's go get some food."

Ava stirred on the bed. "Captain Lance," she said in an extremely scratchy voice, and Sara was instantly at her side. "You promised you'd stay here with me until I was no longer feeling vulnerable."

"I ...," Sara started to reply, then realized that even if those weren't the words that the timeship captain had used before, that was certainly the meaning that Captain Lance had agreed to. "You're right, I did. I'd better stay here then, Amaya do you think you could ...?" she asked, looking over at the totem bearer questioningly.

"Actually Captain," Gideon interrupted, "both Mr. Palmer and Ms. Tomaz are currently waiting outside the medbay for permission to enter, and they have some food options for Agent Sharpe."

"Alright Gideon, let them in, but only those two."

The doors opened and Ray and Zari walked in, but where Sara was expected a plate of food each, both of them had whole trays with various choices piled on them. The alpha captain saw that Ava was staring wide-eyed at the sheer quantity of food, too.

"Okay, I think you two went a bit overboard," the captain commented.

"But Captain," Ray protested, "everyone wanted to contribute something, so instead of all of us trying to come into the medbay we just brought more food."

Sara sighed. It _was_ better that they went overboard on food rather than all trying to pile into the medbay at once, but the timeship captain could also see how incredibly uncomfortable Ava was right now. Somehow she just knew that if the two alphas tried to approach the wounded omega right then, even if they had good intentions, the reactions from both sides of this would be bad for everyone.

"Okay, Ray, I admit that it was a good idea to limit the number of people coming into the medbay, but even now there are too many people in here, so you're going to have to leave the food and drinks and go." As expected, all three alphas in the room protested, but Captain Lance put her foot down. "Nope, I'm the captain, and I promised Ava that she wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of alphas hovering over her while she recovers, so I'm keeping my promise by kicking all of you out- no, nope, don't even try it," Lance interrupted angrily when the three alphas turned to Ava and opened their mouths to try begging and persuading her.

"But Captain, _you're_ an alpha and going to be in here with her," Amaya argued.

"And she's probably going to throw me out of the medbay too as soon as you leave, but first I'm throwing you all out so she doesn't have to deal with your pouting." Sara pulled a wheeled cart out to put all the food and drinks on, and then practically had to shove the other alphas out. As soon as the doors slid shut, Captain Lance asked Gideon to lock them, and then she turned around to look at Ava.

The omega was slumped back against the bed in obvious relief, her eyes closed.

"I'm really sorry about that," the captain said softly, hoping to not disturb her rest too much. "They sorta get overexcited about ... well, everything."

The agent looked over at Sara and dismissed her concerns with a wave. "I'm fine, Captain Lance—I'm just glad they're gone now. And I guess I should probably eat something," Ava added when her stomach grumbled audibly.

The captain swallowed a smile and wheeled the cart over next to the bed so the agent could reach it without getting up. Sara really wanted to feed all this food to the wounded omega with her own hands, especially when she saw Ava grimace in pain as she sat up to eat, but the timeship captain knew that the Time Bureau agent wouldn't want that, so she had to content herself with guarding inside the room.

"Um, I wasn't kidding when I said you could kick me out, you know. I'll leave if my presence is making you uncomfortable," Sara offered, realizing that they hadn't really talked about that.

"You're fine unless- I mean, until you annoy me," Ava retorted with a hint of a smirk.

Sara couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realized that the "alternate" viking scene from Chpt 2 where Sara and Ava are *not* interrupted only has one pairing, just Sara/Ava, so I posted it instead as its own work so I could adjust the tags just for it. You can find it either clicking on my name to see my other works, by clicking on the series at the top/bottom of this fic, or by following the link here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137391
> 
> That makes both of the bonus content chapters now posted, so all that's left is the post-heat stuff, which I'm still writing.


End file.
